dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 31
Temple Tempest is the 31st episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary The Alpha Gang are searching the Peruvian jungle for the hard-to-find Temple of the Moon, located just under the equally-hard-to-find Temple of the Sun, until they stumble across a group worshiping a spirit of the Sun in front of a giant pyramid. Ursula tires unsuccessfully to dig up the Temple of the Moon with a pickaxe, so she has Zander use Terry instead. At the D-Lab, Dr. Taylor is showing the D-Team his recently-acquired crystal skull (from a gift shop). As they discuss the mysteries of the skull, Dr. Taylor shows that its eyes light up when placed on a glowing surface (calling it a "head light"). Then the D-Team's dinos snatch it, tossing it around and bouncing it until Paris catches and innocently crushes it to shards with her front foot. Catching a dinosaur signal on their Dino Holders, they quickly teleport out. Arriving in Peru, they find the group of worshipers, and realize the Alpha Gang had been there. The Alpha Gang, meanwhile, has gotten lost in the tunnels under the pyramid, but find a Card Capsule with a Normal Move Card. When the D-Team finds out that the Temple Priest fears that the Alpha Gang will awaken the Moon Spirit, they volunteer to help, Max wanting to help offer the Doll of Serenity to appease the spirit. At the closest point to the Temple of the Moon the worshipers will go, Terry shows up with the Alpha Gang, but when Chomp tries to fight back, they activate their new Move Card: Tag Team. It summons a Pawpawsaurus who takes all of Chomp's attacks head on, preventing him from reaching Terry, who knocks him into submission, but Chomp hitting against a rock triggers a new doorway to open, so the Alpha Gang leave in search of their prize: Alpha Metal. The D-Team heads down the tunnel, but Zoe presses a button hidden in hieroglyphics, releasing a giant centipede (similar to , an extinct giant centipede). Meanwhile, Zander activates a trap that scoops the Alpha Gang up in a net and drags them past fire, a waterfall, and ice, finally depositing them on a floor of spikes. The D-Team are cornered by the centipede until Chomp crawls through a hole in the wall to pull a lever and open another wall, letting the D-Team escape, then crawling around the inside of the wall to join them. They find themselves in the Temple of the Moon, and looking at the crystal skull!—and the Alpha Gang! Ursula sends out Terry again, but when Ace attacks, Pawpawsaurus begins blocking him, too. The Alpha Gang gives up trying to remove the Alpha Metal from the eyes of the skull, so they take the whole thing, triggering a trap that causes the entire underground temple room to start collapsing! As rocks fall, Zander drops the skull, and with the last support columns shattered, the ceiling starts being lowered down as if by mechanism. Seeing this, Pawpawsaurus runs and uses itself to block a slab by the wall from lowering any further, seemingly jamming the mechanism. Always sympathetic to a trapped comrade, the Alpha Gang turns tail and runs, leaving Pawpawsaurus. Determining that returning the crystal skull will stop the temple collapse, Rex attempts to reach it amongst the rubble while Max, Zoe, and Ace try to wedge a large rock under the slab to let Pawpawsaurus escape. As Rex picks up the skull, a conveniently timed and placed beam of light illuminates the top of the temple. Having escaped to the surface, Ursula sets their story that "there was no Alpha Metal and there's no reason to ever come here again". Back in the temple, either because Terry was recalled or it finally ran out of energy, Pawpawsaurus returns to its card, but rocks in the doorway prevent it from floating back to the Alpha Gang and the card drops to the floor. As Rex returns the crystal skull to its pedestal, a bright light fills the temple chamber, and when it fades, the entire temple is back to normal (even the stone ceiling support columns that literally crumbled only minutes before). Making their aerial getaway, the Alpha Gang reports their story to Dr. Z. Unfortunately, he had just installed a lie detector on their pedal-powered hang glider and didn't like the results, as proven by a massive electric jolt that fries the glider, making it break apart. The Temple Priest then asks the D-Team to bring forth their dinosaurs so the people could honor them for saving their temple, and Chomp and Pawpawsaurus are summoned…to be honored with peanut butter and pickle sandwiches. Battles Max/Chomp vs. Ursula/Terry Terry approaches the D-Team and the temple worshipers, so Chomp (in his small form) jumps and bites Terry's nose, but is flung off. Max then summons him full-size. Chomp jumps forward and bites Terry's leg, but he kicks Chomp off. They charge each other, but Chomp slams and flips Terry, sending him skidding away. Max activates Lightning Strike, but Ursula activates their new Move Card, Tag Team, summoning a Pawpawsaurus that takes the attack for Terry, seemingly unscathed! Terry then kicks Chomp in the face, sending him flying. Chomp charges Terry, but Pawpawsaurus intercepts him, letting Terry smack him in the face with his tail. Chomp charges again, but is stopped and knocked back by Pawpawsaurus. In a last-ditch attempt, Max has Chomp use Electric Charge, but he is knocked away by Pawpawsaurus once again, leaving him at critical energy. However, a new doorway opens from Chomp sliding into a rock trigger, so the Alpha Gang leaves to search for the Alpha Metal. No result (Terry was winning) Rex/Ace vs. Ursula/Terry Ursula summons Terry again, so Rex summons Ace. They ram each other, then Ace hits Terry in the face with his tail, knocking him back. Ace charges again, but Ursula activates Tag Team, and Pawpawsaurus intercepts him. To counter, Rex strategically tries the simultaneously multi-angle attacking Ninja Attack, but Pawpawsaurus switches places with Terry at the center, taking all the hits and letting Terry hit Ace after his attack finishes. When the Alpha Gang accidentally trigger the trap causing the temple to start collapsing, the battle is abandoned by both sides. No Result (battle abandoned) Quotes (Alpha Gang wandering Peruvian jungle) -Ursula: "How are we supposed to find the "Temple of the Moon"? What are we, astronauts?" -Ed: "Easy! It says right here it's below the Temple of the Sun." -Ursula: "Oh, well, in that case…you wanna tell me how we're supposed to find the "Temple of the Sun"?!" -Zander: "Let's put our heads together and figure out this map Dr. Z gave us. If you ask me, it looks like he pulled it off the back of a cereal box." -Ursula: "Sshhh. There's somebody here." -Ed: "What're ya talking about? I don't hear anything." (a gong sounds) "Never mind." (Max questions the Temple Priest about the hole in the temple) -Temple Priest: "Three troublemakers created this chaos." -Zoe: "Sounds like the old lady and the Alpha Gang." (cut to elsewhere) -Ursula (with comically enlarged ear): "I heard that! Someone said "old lady"." -Zander and Ed: "And "ear" she is!" (Ursula kicks hole into tunnel wall, Card Capsule falls out) -Ursula: "And next time it won't be a wall I put a hole into!" -Zander: "Wait, look at this." (Zander and Ed crawl over to investigate Capsule) -Ursula: "Hey. I'm threatening you here." New Cards *Tag Team move card (featuring Pawpawsaurus) Trivia *The English airing of this episode occurred a mere five months after the release of . *The D-Team brings out Chomp and Pawpawsaurus to be honored by the temple worshipers, despite the fact that Ace was also involved in saving the temples, perhaps more than Chomp. *Tag Team is only named by Max in the tally screen; there's no way he should know its name, as the Alpha Gang never named it and nothing is written on any of the cards. (The characters seem to just know the names of the Moves without any explanation; the same thing happens with Moves the D-Team obtained with their main dinosaurs and from the card-folio.) *Pawpaw is the second Move Card dinosaur to be given a nickname. *Ursula mentions , a compsognathid not featured in Dinosaur King (however it would likely be a Wind Dinosaur if it was). *It is revealed that the Pawpawsaurus in the anime is only a juvenile due to the Sega issuing a Secret Dinosaur card with an adult Pawpawsaurus that has 2 Moves showing the juvenile next to it. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime